undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Endangered/Issue 28 (Old)/@comment-5910587-20151005182433
gay issue gay issue gay issue lameful af lameful lame lame lame gay lame gayyyyyy laaaaaaaaame KILL KILDERRY KILL KILDERRY DOWN WITH DANNY DOWN WITH DANNY DOWN WITH DANNY DOWN WITHHHHH DANNNNNYYYYYYYYY ok. this issue was p gay (u know why) but it was also amazing af and will probably end up being one of endan's most memorable issues. I'll start with Reyes. This issue landed him on the list of my favorite chars <3 His flashbacks were so well-written and the stuff with his mother was heartbreaking af smh evil bitch have fun in hell. Anyway, I love how it tied in with the present day events of the issue and i also loved how Reyes stabbing Ashton mirrored Reyes stabbing the poor dude -- but then in present day Reyes takes the opposite route and doesn't kill the Mick fgt. Reyes' plot this issue was so well put together (clap clap clap), i really didn't know if he was gonna kill Mick or not, so during that scene you did a great job of making sure his choice wouldn't be obvious. NEXT. Daniel fken Brown. Man this dude's kind of a fgt but he been getting it rough. U cant help but feel bad for him. His scenes with Ryker were AMAZIN. Ryker and Daniel's scene at the cemetery was, without a doubt, my fav scene of the issue. So intense and so much emotion, Ryker is building himself up to be an awesome antag (but he'll still be forever fgt). Then that final scene... what the hell could you be up to now Ryker, smh. Oh and really quick I wanna mention my bae Lisette <3 her scene with Walsh, that paragraph where she describes why she loves manipulating people -- so awesomely written, i had to reread it a few times. You're doing awesome with her so far danny, ty <3 and then we have Lara Drake. Let me just say I really didn't think you were gonna kill her. I really thought you were just teasing me. Tbh, until they pulled her body off in the gurney, I thought she was gonna live. BUT YOU FACKIN BROKE MY HEART DANNY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY omfg. I have so many feelings about this. Ugh. I will admit I teared up bc im a pussy but Lara was my fav char for so many reasons T____T She was freakin HILARIOUS, like, it's really hard to be funny in writing but Lara has made me laugh out loud so many times. Zombie stories can be hella depressing, so to have comic relief thats actually hilarious is always great. Her scenes were just always hella fun to read and i'm really gonna miss having her around. Endan will never be the same now that Lara's gone (but ofc i can tell great things are coming in the wake of her death). Then, her and Vicky's relationship is just so so heartwarming. Its my favorite relationship in Endan without a doubt. Their personalities bounce off each other so perfectly and the two of them together always brings some awesome moments, whether those moments be hilarious, or sad, or heartwarming. When Vicky said she was going to kill all of them... MAN THAT GOT ME SO HYPE. Vicky is about to get her fuckin revenge and its about to be epic as FUCK. Im sad Lara died ofc but I'm so excited for where Vicky's char is gonna go from here on out. During these last few issues ypu've really expanded on Lara's char and her personal demons. Lara could've easily been the whore with no substance -- but ur Danny and ur an awesome writer af so you gave her a lot more depth. Her convos with Dre and Vicky this issue, I remember her argument with Vicky when Vicky slapped da shit outta her, her scene with Michael on the roof... all these great moments where you showed Lara really is a person just looking for purpose in the world, she has regrets like everyone else, she isn't just here for everyone's entertainment. Man, now I'm thinking about her relationship with Dre. I think they both wanted more than juet a friends with benefits type thing and now Dre is gonna regret not pursuing more. Her death leaves a lot of room for growth for Dre's char too. They were so cute :( Anyway, what I'm trying to say is LARA WAS MY FAV CHAR AF AND IM SAD SHES GONE BUT IM ALSO GLAD HER DEATH IS GONNA HELP THE CHARS/STORY DEVELOP AF. ahem. Now onto her actual death scene. Ohmygod that was sad. When she got up and told Drake to kill her instead. Dude. My emotions were a mess tbh. She thought she had no purpose, but she just saved the life of her best friend T___T MAN DRAKE YOU FUCKING FGT. i was so glad he got grease to the face, i couldnt have asked for a better death for him. Fuck Kanye2020 smh. But yeah ofc her death was amazingly well written and the reactions from Vicky and Dre... heartbreaking as hell. But i loved that nod shared between them. Get that fuckin revenge yall Well... Endan 28. All fgt issues have 8. Why? Fuck 8. I hate 8. Stupid fuckin 8. Good job tho danny, thx for the wild ride and thx for breakin ny heart :(